This invention relates generally to multipole high voltage circuit breakers, and more particularly, to such a circuit breaker having an insulating housing in which internal contacts are fixedly mounted, and a switch-actuator shaft extends through the housing for supporting switching elements which are displaceable therealong between engaged and disengaged positions with respect to the fixed internal contacts upon rotation of the shaft, each switching element having a pair of jaws spaced apart from one another to receive a respective contact therebetween.
A high voltage circuit breaker of the type described hereinabove is generally known from German Utility Model No. 7921721.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a high voltage circuit breaker which can be assembled simply and inexpensively.